Das beste Kostüm
by M9
Summary: Einige Zeit nach Voldemorts Fall wird fleißig Halloween gefeiert. Wer kommt wohl in welchem Kostüm?


_Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR und diversen TV-Studios_

Bemerkung: Ich hatte schon vor Wochen mit ner Freundin die Kostüme festgelegt, kam aber irgendwie nicht zum schreiben. Aus Zeitmangel isses daher leider auch noch nicht gebetat. Wenn sich also jemand bereitstellen würde dafür... in die Runde schielt Ach ja, das hier war ein Beitrag zur Halloween-Challenge auf der Heulenden Hütte. :-)

Ansonsten viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

**Das beste Kostüm**

Madam Rosmerta hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Ihr kleiner Halloween-Maskenball, der in den „drei Besen" stattfand, war ein voller Erfolg. Unzählige maskierte und vermummte Zauberer und Hexen tummelten sich in ihrem Lokal, lachten, tanzten, tranken, aßen und flirteten was das Zeug hielt.

Die Stimmung war mehr als ausgelassen.

Unter einigen Kostümierungen glaubte Madam Rosmerta sogar den einen oder anderen Hogwarts-Schüler zu erkennen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es diesen gelungen sein mochte, das Schloß zu verlassen.

Sie hatte allerdings auch nicht vor, den Jugendlichen den Spaß zu verderben. So beschloß sie lediglich, darauf zu achten, daß der Alkohol für diese Gäste gar nicht, oder zumindest nicht zu freizügig floß und den Dingen ansonsten ihren Lauf zu lassen.

Doch nicht nur Schüler schienen hierher gefunden zu haben. Auch unter den Erwachsenen kam ihr die eine oder andere Gestallt bekannt vor. Sie war sogar bereit zu schwören, daß unter einer venezianischen Maske ein Hogwarts-Lehrer steckte.

Aber auch die Haremsdame hatte sie schon irgendwo gesehen. Sie warf einen zweiten Blick auf das durch einen Schleier teilweise verhüllte Gesicht und mußte sich schwer zurückhalten, um nicht lachend am Boden zu liegen. Sie hatte die Gestalt endlich erkannt, die gerade wild gestikulierend mit einem blonden Mann sprach: „Remus Lupin", kicherte sie so leise wie möglich vor sich hin und fragte sich, wie es dazu gekommen war, daß er als Frau hier herumlief.

-oOo-

Remus bekam von der Erheiterung der Wirtin überhaupt nichts mit. Er sprach wild auf Lucius Malfoy ein, der ihn hochnäsig von oben herab betrachtete: „Ich bin keine blöde Haremsdame", beschwerte er sich zum wiederholten Male. „Ich bin Scheherazade...", stellte er, heftig mit dem Fuß aufstampfend, klar.

„Ach, und wer soll das sein?", fragte Lucius mit mißtrauisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Für ihn sah das verdammt nach Haremsdame aus.

„Das ist wohl eine der bekanntesten Gestalten aus der orientalischen Muggelsagenwelt!", klärte Remus ihn auf. „Sie wurde die Frau eines Königs und hat dadurch einigen das Leben gerettet – insbesondere Frauen."

„Orientalisch?", fragte Lucius nur und als Remus nickte meinte er nur: „Also doch: Haremsdame!"

„Hmpf..." Remus wollte gerade aufbrausen, als er von seinem Gesprächspartner geschickt abgelenkt wurde.

„Was um Himmels Willen soll DAS sein?", fragte Lucius zweifelnd und zeigte auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge, die gerade ins Lokal gekommen waren.

Remus' Blick wanderte zu den beiden Gestalten. „King Kong und Godzilla", meinte er nur trocken.

„Das sind Grabbe und Goyle, Dracos beste Freunde...", bemerkte Lucius – immer noch zweifelnd auf die beiden jungen Männer starrend. Der eine steckte in einem braunen, ganzkörperfelligen Affenkostüm und der andere in einem Pappmache-irgendwas mit großem scharfzähnigem Kopf und langem, mit Spitzen besetzten Schwanz.

„Paßt zu ihnen...", grinste Remus, der sich königlich beim Anblick der beiden amüsierte.

Lucius konzentrierte sich wieder auf Remus, der zu seinem Leidwesen der einzige war, der es bisher für nötig gehalten hatte sich mit ihm – einem ehemaligen, zum Glück rehabilitierten Azkaban-Sträfling – zu unterhalten. Eine seiner Augenbrauen schnellte amüsiert in die Höhe, als er Remus' leuchtenden Blick über die Verkleideten schweifen ließ.

„Was sagt eigentlich dein Schätzchen Severus dazu, daß du dich so gut mit Muggelfilmen auskennst?"

Remus' Mine verdunkelte sich etwas. „Er ist nicht mein _Schätzchen_", stellte Remus klar – auch, wenn die beiden wirklich ein Paar waren. „Und er fand es ausnahmsweise geschickt einfach _mich_ wegen seines Kostüms ausfragen zu können..."

Lucius zweite Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Und warum bist du dann so ungehalten?", wollte er neugierig wegen Remus' kleinem Ausbruch wissen.

„Ich habe es ihm sooo gut erklärt – und jetzt ist er nicht mal gekommen." Er war kurz davor zu schmollen – und zwar ernsthaft.

Lucius klopfte ihm wohlwollend auf die Schulter, wollte Remus gerade damit trösten, daß solche Feste noch nie nach Severus' Geschmack gewesen wären, als er schon wieder von zwei Neuankömmlingen abgelenkt wurde. „Die sehen aus wie Kobolde", rutschte es ihm heraus und Remus' Blick ruckte sofort zu den Weasleyzwillingen herum.

„Die – sind – auch – Kobolde...", stellte Remus schwer schluckend fest. Er hatte sie sofort erkannt und flüsterte nur noch: „Oh Merlin... zwei von der Sorte... Pumuckels!"

„Pumuckels?", fragte Lucius wieder verwirrt. Er hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung von der Muggelkultur.

„Glaub mir – die perfekte Verkleidung für die beiden. Und laß mich dich warnen: Sie MÜSSEN damit sogar ihr übliches Streiche-spiel-Verhalten beibehalten..." Remus riß seinen Blick von den Zwillingen los und beschloß eiligst das Thema zu wechseln. Nicht, daß die beiden bemerkten, daß sie ihr Hauptgesprächsthema waren und sie so zu ihren ersten Opfern wurden.

„Aber... Lucius, mein Lieber...", begann er sich vorsichtig heranzutasten. „Was stellst _du_ eigentlich dar?" Lucius Kleidung war eng – besser konnte man es nicht sagen. Eng und sexy und einfach nur perfekt, um seinen immer noch guten Körperbau zu betonen. Es sah dennoch sehr nach einfacher, normaler Muggelkleidung aus. Erkennen konnte Remus jedenfalls nicht, was das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie darstellen sollte.

„Brian Kinney", gab ihm Malfoy bereitwillig Auskunft. „Wer auch immer das sein soll..."

Remus grinste nur. Er wußte, _wer_ das war und fand, daß diese Rolle doch sehr gut zu dem arroganten Blonden paßte, der im Krieg dann schlußendlich doch alles für seine Freunde riskiert hatte.

Da trat jemand Neues zu ihrer Gruppe. „Und Lockhardt, was sind _Sie_?", fragt Lucius, in der Hoffnung den Schönling dann schnell wieder loszuwerden. Er wirkte elegant wie immer, nur der lange Umhang war einer kurzen Jacke gewichen und das Hemd war noch etwas altmodischer als üblich.

Gilderoy warf sich in Pose: „Dorian Grey...", klärte er die beiden Männer auf. „Aber entschuldigt mich..." Damit trat er schon davon und bemerkte gar nicht, daß sowohl Remus als auch Lucius sich beinahe vor Lachen am Boden wälzten. Ihrer Meinung nach war das _wirklich_ perfekt. Der Zauber, mit dem sie die Kostüme bestimmt hatten, hatte bei Lockhardt genauso genial entschieden, wie bei Malfoy junior, der ähnlich schwer erkennbar, wie sein Vater, als Casanova hier herumlief.

-oOo-

Dieser blonde Casanova legte gerade seine Arme von hinten um einen Mann, der in braunen, leicht abgetragenen Hosen und einem weißen Hemd steckte. Das Kostüm wurde von einer schwarzen, ärmellosen Jacke und einem an seinem breiten Gürtel hängenden Blaster komplettiert. „Na, mein Held, haben wir alle?", fragte er, schon nicht mehr in anständiger Entfernung vom Ohr seines ‚Opfers'.

„Ich bin kein Held, sondern Han Solo", meinte Harry und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

Draco schmollte etwas über den Verlust des Körperkontaktes. Sie hatten den gesamten Abend noch fast keine Zeit miteinander verbracht. „Wenn du so weitermachst, bist du wirklich bald solo...", drohte er, doch Harry versöhnte ihn sofort wieder.

Er packte den berüschten Kragen _seines_ Casanovas und zog ihn zu einem Atemraubenden Kuß heran. Dann klärte er ihn darüber auf, warum er sich aus der Umarmung befreit hatte: „Muß doch die Liste vorholen..."

Draco schien versöhnt, denn er ließ seinen Freund, dessen zerzauste Haare in dieser Rolle nur genial wirkten, ungestört an der Tasche nesteln, die ebenfalls zum Kostüm Harrys gehörte. Dieser hatte auch gleich darauf eine lange Pergamentrolle hervorgeholt, auf der alle, die bei ihrem kleinen ‚Spielchen' mitmachten, verzeichnet waren.

„Oh, du überprüfst gerade die Anwesenden?" Natürlich war Hermine sofort zur Stelle, wenn es um die Liste ging.

„Dich kann ich damit ja endgültig abhaken", grinste Harry mit einem Blick auf die Militäruniform auf der ein kleines Namensschild mit den Worten ‚Samantha Carter' prangte. Hermine durchstreichend sah er auf den Rotschopf, der direkt neben ihr auftauchte. „Ich finde das unfair", beschwerte sich dieser gerade.

„Was findest du unfair?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Na, ihr habt so tolle Waffen!" Er zeigte auf Harrys Blaster und Hermines MPi, die sie locker über der Schulter hängen hatte.

Draco langte mit einer Hand nach dem Dolch, den Ron an der Hüfte trug. „Du hast doch auch ein ganz nettes Spielzeug", meinte er, damit herumspielend.

Ron griff schnell nach dem Dolch, so daß Draco kein Unheil damit anstellen konnte und steckte ihn schnell wieder weg. „Eure sind trotzdem besser..."

„Ron, du kannst unmöglich als Hobbit mit einem Blaster herumlaufen", versuchte Hermine ihm einzutrichtern, doch Ron hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig auf sie.

„Sowieso... warum bin ich ein _Hobbit_? Die sind doch so klein – bin ich klein?", fragte er, mit den Händen über seinen doch recht hoch oben thronenden Kopf zeigend.

„Er ist immerhin im Verlauf des Films gewachsen...", meinte Harry, der sich noch sehr gut an die Szene erinnern konnte, nachdem sie den Film vor ein paar Wochen alle zusammen gesehen hatten.

„Aber...", begann Ron wieder, wurde diesmal jedoch von Draco unterbrochen. „Ich glaube nicht, daß die _Größe_ etwas mit der Auswahl der Zauberlose zu tun hatte, dich zu Peregrin Tuk zu machen – eher die Tolpatschigkeit!" Den letzten Teil des Satzes nuschelte er nur noch in Harrys sich aufstellendes Nackenhaar hinein.

Der Schwarzhaarige mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen beim Anblick seines absolut sprachlosen besten Freundes. Rons Mund öffnete und schloß sich immer wieder, wie bei einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen, während er noch überlegte, was er am besten als Retourkutsche verwenden konnte.

Hermine entschärfte die Situation, indem sie wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkam. „Wer ist nun alles _so_ gekommen, wie er sollte?"

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Liste und hakte sich, Draco und Ron ab. Dann Remus und Malfoy senior. Grabbe und Goyle natürlich, und Lockhardt hatte er auch schon gesehen. „Wißt ihr, ob Neville schon da ist?" Den hatte er auch mit seinem verzauberten Lostopf besucht und er hatte ihm versprochen Ginny mitzubringen.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Liste, was er darstellen sollte. „Albert Brennaman habe ich noch nicht gesehen", meinte die dann grinsend.

„Wen?", fragte Ron mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der mal wieder perfekt seine totale Unwissenheit zeigte.

„Albert Brennaman", wiederholte Hermine und erklärte dazu: „Das ist der Charakter, den Hitch verkuppeln muß – einfach nur genial, der Film."

Ron kratzte sich überlegend am Kopf. „Welcher Film?", fragte er dann und bekam gleich eines mit der MPi übergezogen. „Ronald Weasley", brauste Hermine auf.

„Ich glaube er muß jetzt ganz stark aufpassen, was er sagt", kicherte Draco an Harrys Hals.

„Psst...", meinte Harry augenzwinkernd. „Du willst doch nichts verpassen...", flüsterte er genauso leise zurück und beobachtete seine besten Freunde. Es war immer ein wahres Schauspiel, was die beiden ablieferten, wenn sie sich stritten – und seit der Heirat war es noch viel interessanter.

„Wir waren in dem Film an unserem 2. Jahrestag... sag nicht, daß du dich da nicht mehr dran erinnern kannst", funkelte Hermine ihren Mann böse an.

Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Doch, doch...", meinte er sofort. „Aber ich hatte halt mehr Augen für dich, als für den Film..."

Schlagartig war Hermines Wut verraucht. „Oh Ron", meinte sie, entzückt über das Kompliment und küßte ihn kurz. „Das ist ja sooo verständlich...", meinte sie, bevor sie das Gekicher von Harry und Draco vernahm. Mit rot werdenden Wangen drehte sie sich wieder zu den beiden um. „Ok... wo waren wir? Neville und Ginny?"

„Redet ihr von uns?"

In der Zwischenzeit waren die beiden Gesuchten aufgetaucht und hatten sich sofort zum Listenmeister Harry durchgeschlagen, der ihnen diese ganzen Filmkostüme eingebrockt hatte.

„Ok, Brennaman und Maid Marian hätten wir dann auch...", meinte Harry, die beiden ebenfalls streichend.

„Marian? Und ich hatte beim Anblick des Kostüms die Hoffnung, daß du auch ein Hobbit bist...", Ron betrachtete das schöne Kleid seiner Schwester und seufzte schwer. Sie hätte wenigstens die richtige Größe gehabt.

„Dafür müßte sie doch barfuß rumlaufen", ertönte eine Stimme und ein Kopf blickte kurz darauf zwischen den beiden hindurch.

„Colonel John Sheppard meldet sich zur Stelle." Der junge Mann salutierte zackig und grinste dann frech in die Runde.

Harry blieb beinahe die Spucke weg. „Wow... Blaise", meinte er, ihn von oben bis unten musternd. Der dunkle Slytherin sah einfach phantastisch aus in seiner Atlantisuniform. Sogar die halboffene Schußsichere Weste stand ihm perfekt. Er war smart, sportlich, sexy – kurz: Einfach nur zum anbeißen. „Also, wenn ich nicht wüßte, daß du hetero bist...", murmelte Harry etwas zu laut.

„Hey, du hast doch MICH!!!", beschwerte sich Draco von hinten und umarmte ihn etwas fester.

Blaise grinste sein charmantestes Grinsen und wandte sich dann an Ginny, um sie auf die Tanzfläche zu entführen. „Darf ich's wagen euch Arm und Geleit anzutragen, Mylady?"

Ginnys Wangen färbten sich in zartem rosé. Blaise hatte es wirklich drauf. Sie kicherte kindisch und hakte sich ein.

„Hey, sie ist _meine_ Freundin", rief Neville und eilte den beiden davon Gehenden hinterher, etwas in Sorge, daß ihm Blaise vielleicht wirklich die Freundin ausspannen wollte.

Hermines und Harrys Blicke klebten förmlich auf Blaises Hintern, der einfach nur als knackig zu bezeichnen war in diesen blauen Militärhosen.

„Erde an Harry"

„Erde an Hermine...", war zu hören und kurz darauf zwei „HEY"s, welche die beiden endlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholten.

„Man wird doch mal noch gucken dürfen...", grinste Harry und Hermine nickte, ebenfalls grinsend.

Ron und Draco sahen sich nur seufzend an. Diesmal waren die beiden es, die weiter die Liste abarbeiten wollten.

„Was ist mit McGonagall und Dumbledore?", fragte Ron neugierig. „Du hast uns noch gar nicht verraten, was die beiden sind?"

Harrys Blick wanderte das Pergament auf und ab. „McGonagall sollte als ein Mr Giles kommen – angeblich der Wächter der Vampirjägerin aus der gleichnamigen Serie Buffy..." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, da er diese Serie überhaupt nicht kannte. „Dumbledore ist Dr. Who – ein Kerl der diverse Leben hat und in einer Telefonzelle durchs Universum reist..."

„Hört sich etwas exzentrisch an...", bemerkte Draco, der noch nie etwas von einem Dr. Who gehört hatte.

„Wundert dich das bei 'ner Rolle für Dumbledore?", fragte Harry grinsend zurück.

Draco schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich."

„Ich glaube ich habe ihn dort drüben gesehen." Hermine zeigte in eine Nische, in der ein älterer Mann saß und sich mit einer doch recht verrückt wirkenden Frau unterhielt.

Harry strengte die Augen an und erkannte ihn. „Tatsächlich – Dumbledore." Dann bemerkte er: „Oh... er unterhält sich gerade mit Trelawney..." Die riesigen Brillengläser waren sogar im Halbdunkel noch zu erkennen.

„_Die_ macht _auch_ mit?", fragte Ron leicht entsetzt.

Harry grinste schief. „Da sie immer noch Lehrerin auf Hogwarts ist konnte ich nicht umhin, sie zu fragen, ob sie an unserem kleinen Wettbewerb teilnehmen möchte – und sie empfand das als eine wundervolle Idee."

„Was um Himmels Willen stellt sie dar?", fragte Hermine, die in ihrem Geist alle möglichen Filme durchging und die versuchte, die zu kleinen Würmern verzwirbelten Haare und die zerlumpten Kleidungsstücke zuzuordnen.

„Norne aus Herkules dem Disney-Zeichentrick-Film", las Draco über Harrys Schulter schielend vor.

„Merlin sei Dank weiß sie nicht, daß sie eine durchgeknallte Seherin darstellt...", meinte Harry daraufhin nur.

Ron und Hermine begannen zu kichern, da das auch wieder ein Kostüm war, wo der Zauber perfekt gewählt hatte und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran die Liste weiter abzuarbeiten.

-oOo-

Ein paar Stunden später war es dann soweit: Die Feier in den „drei Besen" war beinahe vorbei und die einzigen, die noch anwesend waren, bestanden aus der Gruppe, die bei dem kleinen in Hogwarts angezettelten Zauber-Verkleidungsspiel mitgemacht hatten – und natürlich Madame Rosmerta, die neugierig war, was nun noch kam.

„Würdet ihr bitte mal alle zusammenkommen?" Hermine stand in der Mitte des Raumes und winkte alle heran. Ihre MPi hatte sie Ron gegeben, der begeistert über die tolle Waffe, darauf aufpaßte. „Wir wollen nun abstimmen, wer heute Abend sein Film- oder Serien-Kostüm am besten ausgefüllt hat!"

Sie winkte Harry heran und dieser ergriff sogleich das Wort. „Ich denke, es ist inzwischen allgemein bekannt, wer wen darstellen sollte und es sind genug Leute da, damit wir abstimmen können. Wir müssen uns nur entscheiden, was für eine Wahlart wir nun benutzten möchten... Leider sind wir eine gerade Anzahl Person, denn Professor Snape ist nicht erschienen... Ich hoffe, es gibt trotzdem einen Sieger!" Gerade wollte Harry ansetzen, um die verschiedenen Wahlarten, die zur Verfügung standen, zu erklären, als ein lautes Lachen ihn stocken ließ. Auch die anderen waren beinahe wie eingefroren und einigen lief wahrlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Dunkelheit aus den Nischen schien sich auszudehnen und langsam nahmen die schwarzen Schlieren, die sich bildeten, in der Mitte des Raumes Gestalt an. Ein Mann mit großem Schlapphut, riesigem Trenchcoat und einem roten Schal, der seine große Nase nicht ganz verdecken konnte, tauchte auf.

Ein Murmeln ging durch den Raum. Alle starrten auf den Fremden, den sie den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen hatten. Erst als er sprach, war zu erkennen, wer er war. „Mr Potter! Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, daß ich mich vor dieser Herausforderung gedrückt habe?"

„Severuuuus", rief eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Scheherazade-Lupin rannte auf den Mann zu, um ihn heftig zu umarmen und ihn dann von sich zu schieben, um ihn richtig zu mustern. „Oh Merlin – du bist wirklich ein perfekter Schatten..."

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Liste: „Shadow aus Shadow und der Fluch des Khan – verschmilzt mit der Dunkelheit und jagt von dort aus unerkannt Verbrecher."

„Boah", war alles was Ron meinte.

„Wirklich exzellentes Kostüm", faßte Draco es in etwas gewähltere Worte.

„Ich glaube mein Sieger steht fest", bemerkte Hermine, immer noch mit etwas weicheren Knien.

„Snapes Auftritt war wirklich genial", bestätigte auch Blaise.

So kam immer mehr und mehr zustimmendes Gemurmel, bis Harry wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ich glaube, Severus, damit steht das Ergebnis der Wahl fest!" Er ging in gemessenen Schritten auf den Tränkemeister zu, mit dem er seit Ende des Krieges so etwas wie eine schwache Freundschaft pflegte. „Du bist der Sieger des Abends: Du hast das beste Kostüm." Er drückte ihm eine große Tasche in die Hand und bemerkte, mit einem Seitenblick zu Remus, der den ganzen Abend leicht geschmollt hatte und Severus nun gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte: „Und ich glaube das Selfmade-Dinner-für-zwei kannst _du_ auch am besten gebrauchen..." Grinsend trat er dann wieder zu Draco und ließ die zwei Zauberer einfach so in der Mitte stehen.

Severus warf einen Blick in die recht schwere Tasche: Muggeldosen mit Muggelessen. „Ich glaube, die Zubereitung ist eher ein Job für meine Haremsdame!" Mit diesen Worten drückte er die Tasche Remus in die Hand, der nur noch leise protestierte: „Scheherazade!"

-oOo-

Im Hintergrund konnte man Lockhardt murmeln hören: „Also ich finde, mein Kostüm ist besser – aber was will man gegen die Geschmacksverirrung von so vielen Leuten auch machen..."

Lucius neben ihm verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, was die neben ihm stehende Minerva McGonagall dazu brachte ihm zuzuflüstern: „Keine Sorge! Albus bringt ihn spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder nach St. Mungos. Länger hat er keinen Ausgang bekommen..."

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf. „Merlin sei Dank!" Dann konzentrierte er sich so stark darauf zu klatschen und Severus für den Sieg zu gratulieren, daß der Amnesiepatient vollkommen aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwand.

Ende

* * *

Sodala, ich hoffe das bissl Nonsens hat hier ein paar Leser gefunden und noch mehr hoffe ich, daß es auch gefallen hat. Über Kommis würde ich mich freuen.

Ciao M


End file.
